Sins Of The Father
by Demigods-4one
Summary: My version for that episode. Arthur and Uther fight and make up more better than the BBC version I hope
1. Fight to the death

**An alternitave end to Merlin -Sins of the Father. I own nothing Merlin is the BBC's - short story  
**

********************************************************************************************************************************  
**

The door to the chamber was opened so hard it bounced off the wall. Uther looked up and felt relief inside him, Arthur was back safe.

'Arthur' Uther looked at him, Arthur looked upset or angry, Uther couldn't tell which

'I know what you did to my mother' with each word Arthur got louder

Uther turned to the knight 'Can you give us a moment' the knight bowed and left the room

Uther turned to his son 'What you have heard is not true, Arthur'. Arthur shuck his head and walked into the room

'You were so desperate for a son, so you turned to sorcery and killed my mother, your hate for magic, it's all down to you wanting to blame someone else for my mother's death and you killed her' Arthur withdrew his sword

'You are really going to listen to this sorceress over the word of your father, of you king?' Uther eyed Arthur's sword, his son won't attack him.

'Morgause speaks the truth, you killed my mother, do you deny it?' Arthur cried.  
Uther walked from his table up to his son, he held up his hands, trying to calm Arthur  
'I do not deny it, I wanted you so much Arthur, but you must not blame me, your mother died in child birth, not by magic'

'You are a hypocrite, you kill those who use magic and you did it yourself and you're a liar, I can tell you speck not of the truth'  
Arthur took his arm pad off and flung it at his father's feet  
'Arthur I will not fight you, you are my son' Uther backed off, away from Arthur. He will not accept the challenge to fight to the death with his son.

'Then I will strike you down' Arthur raised his sword in his hands  
'Arthur, you are my son, I know you will not strike an unarmed man, not a lest your father' Uther stood his ground  
'Then I will think of you as an enemy, and not my father' Arthur walked closer, he was happy to see his father eye the sword.

'Arthur stop this foolishness, lower your sword and I will forget this ever happened' Uther advised his son.  
Arthur swiped the sword at Uther, who quickly withdrew his own and hit Arthur's sword. The sword had been aimed at Uther's head.

Arthur came back with a fresh blow; Uther was forced to defend himself. Arthur came from the side trying to stab at Uther, who knocked the sword away again.  
'Stop this Arthur' Uther shouted as Arthur came at him again. Uther's fighting instincts came in, he shot his own sword through the air, where it came dangerously close to Arthur's neck, Arthur ducked, his father's sword had missed him be mere inches. Good his father had started to fight, now it can be to the death. Arthur hit his sword near to his father side, who jumped to the side to avoided him, Arthur kicked out at his shins and Uther fell back into the chair.

Arthur ran quickly to his Father and held his sword to his neck. Uther looked in alarm at his son, gasping for breath.  
'You killed my mother, you killed all them sorcerers, just for your greed, you don't love me, you only love yourself, you only wanted me born to carry on the Pendragon name, I despise you'  
Uther shuck his head slowly 'No you don't, you are only saying that, I know you are angry' Arthur moved his sword into Uther's neck, the king looked alarmed.

'Arthur, don't kill him' Merlin and Gaius ran into the room  
Merlin ran up to Arthur and knocked him out the way. Arthur landed on the floor, Merlin on top of him.  
'Merlin get off me!' Arthur shouted. Uther got off the seat, breathing heavily.  
Arthur's hand came up and punched Merlin in the side of the face, Merlin held on to Arthur

'You wont be able to live with yourself Arthur' Merlin shuck his head.  
Arthur reached out for his sword, he needed to get Uther. Merlin watched him. Arthur grabbed the hilt and pointed it at Merlin  
'Get off me' Arthur ordered, anger in his voice, Merlin didn't move so Arthur jabbed Merlin in the ribs with the sword. Merlin felt hands grab him and pull him off Arthur, he guessed it was guards until he saw Gaius. The old man turned Merlin around and looked down his side, blood was dribbling down his clothes. Merlin looked down; he didn't feel the sword but now he saw the blood. Arthur looked in horror at Merlin, he didn't mean to wound him. Merlin pulled a face as he felt heat and cold sweat, his vision went blurry as Arthur ran at Uther, the two men had started their sword fight again. Merlin blinked, watching Arthur trying to kill Uther. Merlin looked at Arthur's feet and whispered some old words, his eyes glowed gold. Arthur tripped over.

Uther grabbed Arthur's sword and held it away from his son, who still lay on the floor, defeated.  
'You can have it back when you clam down' Uther told him. Arthur covered his face with his hands, he felt angry, he could of killed his father for his crimes and now he had no sword.  
'I'm very clam now _father_' Arthur made the father sarcastic.  
Arthur sat up, looked over at Merlin who had his hand over his side. Merlin saw him looking 'It's just a scratch' Gaius made Merlin sit on a chair next to the table.  
'Can I have my sword now' Arthur asked Uther.

Uther ignored Arthur and walked out the room, returning with two guards  
'You will go to your room until I'm sure you've calmed down' Uther nodded at the guards who walked to Arthur and lifted him off the floor  
'I AM CLAM!' Arthur yelled 'I know exactly what I'm doing, revenging my mother' Arthur put up a fight and the guards looked uneasy at the king  
'To his room, do not let him out, not even if he brakes the door down' Uther watched as Arthur was dragged out.

'I should be getting back to my chambers Sire' Gaius called over to him  
'Yes, I guess you have to' Uther looked at Merlin 'Do not tell anyone what you've just seen' Uther warned  
As Gaius led Merlin out the room, upstairs Arthur was being led into his room.  
'Let go off me' Arthur shouted.  
The guards walked him inside and they turned and closed the door behind them, Arthur heard the lock turn. Great his father had ordered him to be locked up.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review, 2nd chapter in the making


	2. excape

Read and review please

* * *

Arthur looked at the door. He could guess the guards were out there. Stopping him from leaving. How long was his father going to keep him here?  
Arthur walked over to the window, the sun had started to go down, he'd been locked up here for hours. It had been early morning when him and Merlin set off and he had returned to Camelot just after lunch, and it was now past dinner time. Arthur stomach gave a huge rumble. He sighed and held his arms around it.  
He walked away from the window and up to the door, he placed an ear to the wood. Nothing.  
Maybe the guards had gone?

Arthur pushed open the door, it didn't move. The guards were probably still there and so the door was still locked.  
Arthur moved away, trying to hold himself together. He had discovered his very own father had killed his mother and then he had gone on to kill others, just because of magic.  
He felt dirty. Dirty as he was born of the very thing his father hated. He held his head in his hands again, this time rubbing up and down, it felt normal to the touch but felt so much different inside. How could his father do this to him.

He sank down to the bed, looking at his bedside cabinet. His father wouldn't just leave him here all night without food, he hadn't eaten all day.  
The lock clicked. Arthur looked up. The door opened and in came Uther. Arthur looked back down to the floor.  
'Arthur'  
Arthur ignored him, he was watching his foot as he moved it over the floor.  
'About earlier' Uther came near and sat on Arthur's bed, next to him. 'I have forgotten all about it'  
Still Arthur ignored him.

Uther looked at his son. His head was cradled in his hands, looking down. Uther touched Arthur's hair with his hand, Arthur moved his head away at his father's touch.  
I know you are hurt by what you've heard, but it's not true, you were made naturally, no magic was used' Uther said softly  
Arthur lowed his hands to rest them on his knees.  
'I swear it Arthur' Uther said. reaching over he took Arthur's left hand. 'I love you so much, I didn't only want you born to carry on the name, I wanted you, for you'  
'And my mother' Arthur voice was hard.

Uther breathed in 'She died in childbirth' was his answer. Arthur sat further on the bed, moving his hand away from his father.  
'You still are lieing, why else execute them sorcerers, if magic wasn't used why did you ban it?' Arthur was getting angry again.  
Uther stood up 'I see you're still not calm' he walked to the door and opened it  
'Wait, can I at lest have some food?'  
The door closed. The lock turned.

Arthur ran to the door and jumped into it, hitting it with all his weight  
'Let me out, I haven't done anything'  
Nothing.  
Arthur kicked the door and hit the wood with his hands  
Still nothing  
'Father' Arthur shouted.

Angrily Arthur slammed himself on the bed, it was so unfair, his father was punishing Arthur for something Uther had done years ago, the only crime Arthur had done was to find out.  
Arthur laid listing to the sound of people down below in the courtyard, it only sounded like a few people.  
he closed his eyes, wishing for food  
The people outside were still talking.  
He knew that voice.

Jumping up Arthur went to the window, sure enough, they was Gaius and Merlin, who thankfully was still alive. Arthur felt guilty as he remembered the blade and Merlin's ribs, what a stupid thing to do.  
Opening the window Arthur looked around the courtyard. A few of Camelot's knights were talking in a corner and Merlin looked like he was following Gaius, who was walking to the palace doors.  
'Merlin' Arthur called. The servant turned and smiled when he saw Arthur hanging out his window 'Still alive then?'. Thankfully Merlin saw the funny side and came walking over.  
'I need your help' Arthur called more quite to him. Merlin came and stood under his window.  
'What with?' Merlin said, looking up at his master.  
'My father has locked me up, help me out' Arthur could talk quieter now Merlin was near by.  
'How?' Merlin looked around, the guards were to busy talking but Gaius' looked was suspicious.

Arthur looked around again, they was an unused market cart near the corner, filled with straw. Arthur grinned  
'Behind you, bring it under this window' Arthur nodded to the cart  
'You mad, you'll brake your neck' Merlin looked from the floor to Arthur's window, some fall.  
'Just do it' Arthur watched as Merlin ran to the cart

'what are you doing, my boy' Gaius called from the stairs  
'Nothing' Merlin called back, dragging the cart under Arthur's window  
'Merlin' Came Gaius' scolds  
'Nothing' Merlin called again.  
Arthur grinned, why did that remind him of him and his own father.

'Ok, move' Arthur called down. He ran over to his bed and pulled the mattress out, he dragged that over to the window and out it went. Arthur looked down to see if Merlin had been hit, he hadn't.  
'Move it onto the cart Merlin' Arthur said, he swung his legs out his window. The guards were watching Arthur's attempted escape.  
Down below Merlin moved the mattress on top of the cart.  
'OK get out the way' Arthur jumped down and hit the mattress, but as he did the cart collapsed under his fall.  
Arthur was laying on mattress and wood on the floor.  
Hands lifted him up, he though it was Merlin at first, until he noticed the red uniform of the guards that had hold of him.

'Sorry Sire, but we've been giving instructions to hand you over to King Uther if you escaped through the window' a knight with black hair said.  
Arthur pulled a face, and as he was dragged off he saw Gaius start a lecture to Merlin  
He knew he was in for one too


	3. talk

Arthur was walked through the corridors of the palace by the guard, he knew where he was being taken to. They walked past the guards into the court chambers. Uther was sat in his chair, watching as his son was brought in.  
'Sire, you told us to bring him to you if he tried to escape' The knights waited for Uther, who nodded his head, the guards bowed and left.  
Uther watched them go before turning to his son

'For what you did earlier I could have you executed as a traitor' Uther spoke loud and slow. Arthur's heart skipped a beat at his words. 'Do you want your head on the block Arthur, I can have you killed for trying to kill me'  
Arthur could not talk, he didn't know if his father would really kill him.  
'Well?' Uther asked.  
Arthur found his voice 'No father'

Uther liked the fear in his son's voice, the boy knew where he stood  
'So I confine you to your room, but you have chosen to brake out' Uther sat up more straight 'Why?'

Arthur looked away from him, to the floor  
'I was hungry'  
That was the worst excuse he'd ever given, but it was true.  
'Hungry' Uther repeated his words, 'I was going to send a servant up to your chambers with food, but I think not no more'  
Uther watched him closely. Arthur could not meet his eye.

'Why did you put your life in danger, that wood could of snapped and impaled you' Uther worked hard to keep the concern away from his voice, he needed Arthur to feel ashamed of himself  
'Maybe I should reconsider moving your chambers to a lower leave if you can't be trusted with a window'  
Arthur meet his eye this time, Uther knew how much Arthur liked where he slept  
'The dungeons seem lower enough to me for a few weeks' Uther went on 'We shall move you there, your bed can be the floor. No windows for you to jump out'

Arthur looked back down, his eyes burning at the sides. His father was being very cruel on purpose, he was punishing Arthur for the fight.

Uther watched Arthur look back down  
'I have made numerous sacrifices for you Arthur and you have repaid my generosity by failing and questing my word every time, you are a disappointment to me'  
Them words hurt Arthur so much, they cut into him more then a knife  
'Sometimes I wonder if you even are my son' Uther kept going 'A true son would make his father happy whatever it takes, a true son will try his best not to disappoint, a true prince would never let a servant walk over him'  
Uther stopped for breath  
'Your mother would be ashamed of _you_ if she could see you now'

Arthur started to feel sick, the burning in his eyes grew. He blinked away tears.

Uther watched as Arthur still looked down, the boy was ignoring him on purpose. Uther would have to say something to attract his attention  
'I often wish I never had you, you are indeed an embarrassment to me and to Camelot, a servant could do a better job, even a bloody Troll could see it'  
This was far to much for Arthur, he turned quickly so his father would not see the pain on his face or the tears running down his cheeks. He walked near the door, trying not to make a sound.

Uther stood up and walked to Arthur, the boy had turned and was walking away from him!.  
'Where do you think you're going to, I'm not finished with you yet' Uther grabbed his arm hard and pulled him back.  
Arthur looked away as Uther turned him around.  
Uther looked into his face and was saddened by Arthur's watery eyes

'Arthur' Uther moved near to him but Arthur moved away  
'Maybe it would of been better for you if I was not here' Arthur moved to the door. Uther stopped him  
'I'm sorry, I should not of said those things' Uther was truly sorry, he didn't know he'd hurt Arthur that much.  
Arthur shook his head 'It should be me who is sorry, it was wrong of me to fight you without proof'  
Uther reached out and held him close  
'We shall both put this behind us, if we fight more the sorcerers will win, this is what they want, us fighting and the kingdom will fall'  
Arthur nodded, rubbing away the wetness.  
'Stay here I'll go get you some food' Uther squeezed his son's shoulders. Uther left, leaving Arthur to deal with the new fears, would his mother be ashamed of him?

_**Merlinnnn**_

* * *

Ok that would be a better ending to me :) If your wondering with the word 'Merlin' is a the bottom the dragon says it at the end of every episode, so I though it fits in nice


End file.
